1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic excavator.
2. Background Information
Hydraulic excavators are equipped with exhaust processing devices. An exhaust processing device for processing exhaust from an engine is connected to the engine through a connection pipe (exhaust pipe). The exhaust processing device includes a diesel particulate filtering device and a selective reduction catalytic converter. The diesel particulate filtering device reduces particulate matter in the exhaust. The selective reduction catalytic converter reduces nitrogen oxides (NOx) in the exhaust.
When the exhaust processing device is attached to the engine to be supported by the engine, a heavy object is arranged on the engine. Consequently, a load on a bracket for attaching the exhaust processing device to the engine becomes larger. The weight of the bracket increases when the size of the bracket is increased to strengthen the bracket.
Therefore, the exhaust processing device is preferably attached to a supporting object other than the engine. For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent 2012-097413, a table is provided via supporting legs on an upper frame. The diesel particulate filtering device and a selective reduction catalytic converter are arranged on the upper surface of the table.